Alternate Paths
by sarhea
Summary: Clark gets tossed into a strange future world, a world without Chloe Sullivan. The locals don't trust him but Clark doesn't care. He needs his Chloe, his Martha Kent, his Justice League. COMPLETE : AU Smallville : Smallville!Chloe & Smallville!Clark
1. Unplanned Journeys

**Title: **Alternate Paths  
**Author: **sarhea  
**Fandom:** DCVerse, Smallville, Justice League (the Animated Series)  
**Categories:** AU, gen, het, Crossover, xover, romance, adventure, drama  
**Summary: **Clark gets tossed into a strange future world, a world without Chloe Sullivan. The locals don't really trust him but Clark doesn't care because the only ones who he really needs, depends on, and believes in are Chloe, Martha Kent, and his Justice League colleagues from back home. And as always they do not let him down.  
**Characters/Pairing: **Smallville!Clark/Smallville!Chloe, Smallville!Oliver, JLverse!Justice League, JLverse!Martha  
**Rated: **R  
**Warnings:** death, violence, some intimate moments  
**Word Count:** ~14600  
**Status:** Complete  
**Beta:** karraparis  
**AN: **Smallville is AU. There was no see-saw and then break between Clark and Chloe. They trusted and got together when they were still in high school after Clark had a fallout with Lana. He did not let events and the AI control/dominate him. With Chloe's influence he negotiated to have a Terran life and studied to follow/honour his Kryptonian heritage instead of ignoring it. Having Chloe as a confident and an anchor kept him stable. This Clark Kent is a blend of Clark, Kal and Kal-El; instead of suppressing and ignoring other sides of him he accepts and integrates them. As a result he's more mature and curious.  
**Disclaimer:** As always I do not own the characters or the 'verses - The CW, Warner Bros, DC Comics and a whole lot of other corporate names do. Me, I'm just playing with them.  
**For: **LJ Community CWBigBang 2011.

* * *

Summary: Clark falls and finds himself in a different world.

AN: To make a distinction I'm referring Smallville!Clark as Kal and JusticeLeague!Clark as Clark after they meet.

**~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~**

**~ooO Unplanned Journeys Ooo~**

"He's not dead." The tiny smudged soot-stained blonde rubbed her eyes with the backs of her hands. She was clearly exhausted and just about ready to drop.

Her male companion eyed her warily. "Chloe…"

She turned on him with an irate expression. "He's not dead! Not until we have a body and maybe not even then!"

Oliver Queen's expression softened. He was well aware of the extent grief could drive a person. Chloe was usually so sensible and level-headed… but this was Clark.

Green eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare patronize me Ollie! I would do this for you, for any of the boys! As long as there's no body there's a damn good chance he's still alive."

The Star City billionaire hated to agree but she did have a point. Chloe was known for being relentless. The trait made her a damn good reporter and a formidable adversary and ally.

"Okay. What do you need?"

She eyed him suspiciously, distrusting his easy acquiesce. After reassuring herself he was on the level she began speaking, more calmly. "I want science teams investigating and examining whatever we can scavenge from Lex's labs. If we can figure out just what happened we might be able to duplicate the accident and determine just what happened to Clark." Her breath caught on tears and her voice held a tremor. "If he's really dead… or just trapped someplace we can't easily reach him."

"Like the Phantom Zone."

"Like the Phantom Zone," she confirmed.

Oliver nodded. "Okay, I'll get Emil on it right away. But Chloe, there's no guarantee they will succeed, or even if they can safely duplicate the event."

Chloe refused to meet his gaze. "If we don't try we'll never know for sure; and I'll never forgive myself."

"All right, but Chloe if Emil says it's too dangerous I'm pulling the plug. I won't risk setting off a cataclysmic disaster. Clark would agree with me."

Chloe was silent. Oliver wondered if it indicated disagreement. He was surprised to hear her response.

"Agreed."

He would not have been too reassured if he could read her thoughts.

_But only if Jor-El and the Fortress AI agree it is too dangerous._

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

Clark Kent smiled politely at the barrista before paying for his biscotti and tall latte. Deftly he manoeuvred himself between the small tables until he reached the back of the café near the emergency exit and claimed one of the free tables. Between sips of his caffeine he scanned the cover page of the Daily Planet he picked up on the way in. Lips tightened as he read the front page piece with a particular by-line. Lois Lane and Clark Kent.

This was not his world, his time, his reality… this was some bizarre world where Lois Lane was the investigative reporter, Chloe Sullivan was nowhere to be found, the Justice League was a public and well-respected organization, and Clark Kent (a.k.a. Superman) went around saving people dressed in red and blue spandex! He shuddered slightly. The timelines seemed off as well; this reality was ten years ahead but way behind in enemies.

He quickly scanned the rest of the paper once at super-speed, before leisurely flipping through the pages at a much slower rate, pretending to be absorbed in every article. In reality his thoughts were drifting to just How he ended up in this time.

It had been a standard recon mission following up some Level 33 leads that had blown out of control. Bart and Clark had been assigned the job of surveying and observing, using their super-speed to cover ground faster than any camera could catch them. They had discovered the scientists were going to start dissecting a still living-healthy meteor-mutant; because it was nearly impossible to keep him imprisoned due to the nature of his talents for space-time manipulation. A quick consult with Chloe and Ollie back at base gave them more back-up in the form of information and diversions via other JL members. And it had worked. The guards had been diverted to shore up the defences. However just before Clark and Bart could make their move the victim regained consciousness and panicked, lashing out violently. The two guards present killed the victim just as Clark and Bart entered the scene. It had been a shock, seeing the blood pouring out the dying teenage boy.

~ooO Begin Flashback ~o~

Clark wasn't quite sure what happened next – if it was the externally terminated attempt to escape, or an interaction of all the blood with the machinery – but a portal formed under the examination table growing larger as more blood dripped onto the writhing mass of white energy and lightening. It sucked the table, the dying teenager, the closest scientist and guard all inside it. The vortex was strong enough to capture Bart. Clark managed to pull him free and toss him outside its range but lost control himself and was sucked inside it and completely helpless.

The following seconds reminded Clark of his trip into the Phantom Zone, first he was falling in a white void then into Something more and more real, and then he hit concrete hard. As he managed to push himself to his hands and knees he was very aware that if he had been a normal human he would have been killed, pan caked upon impact with the unforgiving surface. In fact the red blood stains around him strongly suggested the boy and Luthor's employees had suffered just that fate.

A quick recon of the area informed him he was in the same warehouse-industrial district, but it was deserted, defunct, derelict… There was no sign of the state-of-the-art Level 33 facility he had been in only minutes before. In fact the building looked like it had not been used in years. A search of the managers office confirmed this was a LuthorCorp property last used in … Clark's blood ran cold as he checked more files to verify his suspicions. The property monthly electricity bill had been paid up-to a certain date. Given the derelict state of the building it was at least another five years since that date.

He used his hearing to track down the closest human beings – dock-side workers loading and unloading freight for the manufactories. A quick super-speed trip into the block netted him an old discarded copy of the Daily Planet. The date on the yellowed water stained page confirmed his suspicions: he was in the future.

He stared at the unfamiliar sharp skyline pierced with new glass and steel towers. This was Metropolis but not His Metropolis.

His mind spun in a thousand different directions before settling on one thought.

"Oh boy. I really hope the guys keep looking for me."

~o~ End Flashback Ooo~

Clark had not been very proud of his subsequent actions: he used his speed and strength to break into an ATM, and extract a thousand dollars before restoring it so it looked untouched. The money paid for a weeks stay in a cheap motel while he used the public libraries to familiarize himself with this world. And what he'd found had been a shock. His local counterpart was much older, and a reporter at the Daily Planet. He was a well-known hero under the name Superman and a member/founder of the Justice League. Superman was romantically linked to Lois Lane, Clark Kent's reporting partner. Ollie was still the Green Arrow in Star City but he joined the Justice League, he didn't help found it. Some of the names and players were familiar (J'onn, Diana, Batman, Zatanna) and some were not (Flash, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern) and others were the wrong ages (Victor Stone, Bart Allen) or they either didn't exist or were nowhere to be found (Chloe Sullivan, AC Curry).

It was odd, researching the people he called friends and allies… in this world they were so different and somehow still the same: good people fighting for a better future, saving the world from whatever the enemy may be – insane scientists, corrupt billionaires/politicians, mad metas, alien conquerors, natural disasters. Some had ended up in the hero business by different paths, others by the same way in his world. Clark did not want to say it was fated; that implied they had no control. Clark strongly believed in making his own destiny. He fought the AI, Luthor, Jor-El, the Fortress, Brainiac, Lex… he believed one shaped the future by personal choices and actions, that nothing was set in stone. Chloe had taught him that. He couldn't understand why she was not on the front page of the Daily Planet or some other newspaper. She didn't even have an on-line presence. Where was she?

For Clark it was natural to turn to Chloe in his time of need; she was his oldest and most trusted friend, his strongest defender and staunchest ally. Whenever he needed help she would be the one to provide it, or refer him to someone who could. But there was no Chloe Sullivan in this world and he still needed help. He debated the possibility of approaching his local counterpart for help but hesitated. There had been articles in the papers, clones of Superman and Supergirl (Bizarro and Powergirl) and a hybrid of him and Lex Luthor (Superboy, Kon-El). There had also been an article about an invasion by an alternate reality organization of the JL called the Justice Lords who had no problems using force and ruthless tactics to ensure peace. Clark doubted they'd trust him easily after _that_ experience with alternate reality counterparts.

Then an idea hit him. The Fortress AI… if Clark convinced Jor-El that he was genuine – a dimensionally misplaced traveler – maybe the local Clark Kent would trust him long enough to help get Clark back home!

Clark quickly drained the last of his latte. The Fortress was in the Arctic and Clark wasn't too fond of running to the Arctic and back. Besides this Fortress probably had external defences that would not recognize him. Aquamarine eyes widened when he remembered an alternate way to get to the Fortress: the Kawatche caves. He deliberately forced himself to exit the café at human speeds and made his way to an alley before running towards Smallville.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

Martha Kent frowned as she finished loading her groceries into her truck. There was a young man across the street, watching her. He looked so much like Clark when he started college! Hastily she got in her truck and began driving, not towards the farm but towards the home of one of her friends in town. If the not-Clark was a threat it was better to be around people so he couldn't kidnap her without others knowing. He was not following her but if he was anything like Clark he would be able to track her by sound. Once Martha pulled into Ellen's driveway she speed dialled a number on her cell.

"Ma? Is something wrong?"

"Hello Clark, I just wanted to call you about someone I saw in town."

"Who Ma? Elvis?" he asked teasingly.

"No, someone who looks just like a twenty-something-year-old you," Martha retorted.

"What? Ma, is he still close-by?"

"No, but you and I know it doesn't make a difference."

"Did he threaten you?"

"Not at all. He was just looking at me." Martha swallowed convulsively. "After Bizarro…"

"Just stay put Ma," her son ordered, "I'll be right there."

Martha ended the call and closed her phone. If Clark said he would be right there then he would. Three minutes later her faith was rewarded. He came to a sharp stop standing right next to her car. She was surprised he was in stone-washed black jeans and a blue t-shirt.

"Clark?" she asked hesitantly when he got into the truck with a stony expression.

"I lost track of him," he admitted grittily.

"What? How?" Martha was baffled. Clark could hear Anything. If he had spotted the young man and lost track of him…

"I'm not sure," Clark admitted. "It's like he went into a bunker protected by a white noise generator. Or some kind of dead zone. Usually such a set-up is very expensive and ordered by organizations and people with something to hide."

"Like criminals," Martha noted.

"Or the army," Clark added.

Martha's blood ran cold. Kara had been cloned by Cadmus, a military initiative. "Clone?"

Clark shrugged. "I don't know. I can ask the League to keep an eye out for him. And Batman and J'onn to investigate possible military projects."

Martha bit her lip then forced herself to change the topic. It was no use worrying about what she couldn't change. "Do you want to stay for dinner? I've got an apple pie ready for the oven," she cajoled her son.

Clark bit his lip and hesitated. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt. I've already sent my article in."

~o~

Less than a hundred miles away a young Clark Kent pushed himself through the narrow crevasse he had excavated and reinforced in the Kawatche caves. In this time-world the caves had never been excavated and studied. A cave-in had ended all further studies since there wasn't enough funds to finance an expedition to clear the rubble and reinforce the chambers. Without Lex Luthor moving to Smallville and funding scientists and research facilities there were no meteor mutants that plagued Clark's high school years. The Luthors were not interested in Smallville since this dimension only experienced a small meteor shower and no subsequent one. Clark was secretly glad that at least one version of him had a more normal teenage life.

Clark ended up clearing two smaller cave-ins to reach the chamber where he could access the AI and portal into the fortress. He looked around the rubble strewn empty room with rough stone walls and an unusually high ceiling.

"AI, this is Kal-El, son of Jor-El, son of Lara Lor-Van. I request portal access to the Fortress."

There was silence. Clark tensed wondering if time and the cave-ins had damaged the mechanism. Just when he was going to give up and leave, the stone wall before him glowed blue and white before resolving to display the emblem representing the House of El, the S-shield.

"Biometric records indicate you are not Kal-El." The AI spoke in cold clinical tones that reminded Clark of Brainiac.

"Complete a DNA scan and verify my identity," Clark challenged calmly.

"Affirmative."

A white light shot out from a high point in the wall before him and moved down over Clark, recording his physiology and analyzing it.

"Variance," the AI finally announce. "Your DNA confirms you are Kal-El. But your physique does not match the most recent records of Kal-El."

"AI, does my physique match that of Kal-El at a much younger age?"

"Yes," the AI admitted grudgingly.

"Do you have records confirming the possibility of time travel, alternate dimensions, and crossing realities?"

"Yes."

"I submit my claim: I am Kal-El from a different dimension and time. But I am still Kal-El, son of Jor-El and Lara. I request assistance from the Fortress to return to my own dimension."

"That is beyond the Fortress's capabilities."

Clark frowned. "But the AI in my world… he turned back time for one day."

"Turning back time is different from crossing realities. For you to return to your birth reality a bridge has to be created, to connect this one to your one. The Justice League has members and allies who will be able to identify your local reality and assist you in reaching your goal."

"The League will not believe me," Clark countered. "Or they will not for a long time. The more time that passes, the lower my chances of getting back to my own world."

The AI absorbed his argument. "True," it allowed. Then the wall before him glowed emitting a bright white light. "Step forward to enter the portal. You will be required to undergo a complete and thorough examination and debriefing," it warned.

Clark gritted his teeth. "Understood." He never liked the AI rummaging through his brain, but if that's what it took to get back home he'd grin and bear it.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

It was several hours before the Fortress AI finally reached a conclusion and developed a list of recommendations. The splinter changes between his reality and this occurred almost after the spaceship carrying baby Clark landed on Earth. In his world the large meteor shower caused a great deal of damage and affected many players including Lex Luthor and Lana Lang. In this world it was small and almost negligible. Kryptonite was more difficult to find in this world, green most common and red more rarely. There were no variants on blue, gold, or black kryptonite. The local Clark Kent donned the suit and started saving people when he was an adult, a college graduate. He had made a few trips to the region of space where Krypton had once existed, searching for survivors, finding mostly trouble.

But the bottom line was there was no quick way to help Clark get back to his world. Even the Einstein bridge device into the Justice Lords world was not powerful enough to reach a reality where the changes began so far back. There was nothing in the Fortress records that could help him get home.

"I am sorry Kal-El." The Fortress AI sounded genuinely regretful.

Clark sighed. "I am too. But I'm not ready to give in just yet."

"The Justice League does have experience dealing with atypical situations," it pointed out helpfully. "You have reviewed their mission files concerning time and dimensional travellers."

Clark snorted. "Yeah, but I'm so not looking forward to this."

"I will confirm your claims."

"You'd better after all the tests you put me through."

Clark stood up and slipped into a brown leather jacket. "Well I'm off now to see my local counterpart. Hopefully he won't rip my head off," he grumbled before speeding off.

He knew his mother's habits. She would be in Smallville for her usual book club meeting.

~o~

"Mrs Kent?"

The voice was unexpectedly familiar.

"Yes?" Martha asked turning. Then she started and backed away seeing who had spoken her name. It was the same young man who had been watching her. Up close he so much like Clark it was uncanny. It was like twins separated by ten-fifteen years.

He stood holding his hands clasped in front of him in a non-threatening manner. "I'm not going to hurt you Mrs Kent. I just want you to passage a message to Clark Kent."

Martha inhaled sharply. "And what message would that be Mr…?" she trailed off questioningly.

"Just call me Kal. Tell him I'd like to meet him in Smallville. I'll be in town, Beth's Dinner, for the next three days."

And then he turned and walked away. It wasn't until he was out of her sight that Martha's heart stopped racing and calmed enough for her brain to start working. Quickly she pulled her cell phone out and called her son. Clark needed to know what had just happened.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

Diana waited for her companions to join her. A few seconds later the teleport beam flashed and faded leaving Kal-El and J'onn who immediately shifted into a forgettable human male with dark brown eyes and light brown hair. Diana touched her hair, reassuring herself it was restrained in a bun. The old-fashioned hair-do and the glasses would keep most from recognizing her.

"Where to… Clark?" She deliberately forced herself to use the civilian name. It would not do to slip-up in public. Small town residents had long memories.

Clark looked around and took the lead. "This way. Ma said he'd be in Beth's Diner."

As the small trio made their way across Main Street they were occasionally delayed by residents wanting to talk with the local boy who'd done good. Clark was practically vibrating with nerves when they approached Beth's Diner.

"He's in there," he hissed.

It took the combined efforts of both J'onn and Diana to keep Clark from charging in.

"Stop it Clark," J'onn ordered softly. "If he is Kryptonian it would be a very bad idea to antagonize him in public with so many witnesses around."

Clark glowered but accepted the logic. It was just that… He didn't like the idea of a complete stranger knowing his civilian identity. Martha Kent was very important to him, and Clark was not willing to risk her safety, at all.

When it looked like he had regained control J'onn took the lead into the diner, towards a particular table set in the back. J'onn stopped by the cashier and asked for coffee and croissants for four to be brought to the back table. They were joining a friend who was waiting for them, the young man sitting by himself.

The stranger smiled faintly at them, looking each of them in the face with piercing blue-green eyes. It was a shock to see those eyes in such a young face. J'onn tried to surface scan the young man and was taken aback by what he had found: telepathic blocks that could have only been set up by another Martian; in fact from the resonant 'feel' the Martian who had set them was himself!

No one said anything until the waitress arrived with a tray of mugs, a coffee pot, and dishes of sugar and milk, and a plate of croissants. Once the coffee was poured and prepared according to personal preferences she left.

"Who are you?" Clark demanded once the waitress was out of earshot.

The young male smiled faintly. "I'm Clark Kent. Not of this world, or even a similar reality like the Justice Lords. The splinter changes in my world began when I first arrived on earth."

"What do you mean?" Diana asked curious.

Young Clark shook his head. "It's a lot to explain. Just understand this is not my world and I want to get back home to my family and friends. They'll be worried sick."

Clark relaxed a bit though he was still wary. "And what should we call you? It would be awkward calling two people Clark Kent."

The younger Clark nodded slowly. "Call me Kal. I've been using the name Kal Jacobs since I arrived in this world and read your Daily Planet by-line."

"And how did you get here?" J'onn wanted to know.

Kal made a face. "A Lex Luthor special. His Level 33 scientists were dissecting a meteor-mutant with time-space manipulation abilities. The mutant panicked trying to get away and Lex's goons terminated the poor guy. There was a lot of spilled blood and exploding energy. Next thing I knew there was a portal sucking everything into it, including me. I landed hard on concrete in an abandoned warehouse, the same warehouse that was filled with state-of-the-art equipment and staff in my world."

That blunt outpouring of information rocked the three League members back on their heels.

Clark was confused. "Level 33? What are you talking about? I never met Lex Luthor before moving to Metropolis."

Kal smirked. "You didn't. I did. In my world Lionel Luthor exiled Lex to Smallville when I was in high school. We had an odd friendship that went sour very quickly. Lex wanted to know everything, including my secrets. When he found out kryptonite exposure had the odd effect of mutating living things, especially people he became quite fascinated. Level 33 is his personal project to catalogue kryptonite meteor mutants. And to control and duplicate their abilities…For his own benefits and paying clientele of course."

The three older individuals looked sick. They could very easily see Lex Luthor doing just that.

"So, Lex ordered experimentation on metas."

Kal shrugged. "It's his personal obsession: power, youth, immortality. He's been after a particular friend of mind because she has a healing factor and is potentially immortal."

"Haven't you informed the public? The legal authorities? The press?" Clark wanted to know.

Kal gave him an old-fashioned look. "Lex controls politicians and the police. The military is too interested in the weapons-potential of his research to be concerned about ethics. But you don't have to worry because I've been working with a few friends to take care of it."

"Legally?" Clark was sceptical.

"Does it really matter?" Kal asked curious. "It is my world and none of your concern. I just want your help to get back."

"We need to verify you are telling the truth," Diana interrupted feeling the conversation was going out of control.

Kal glared at her. "I'm not getting lassoed by you. The Fortress AI will confirm my story."

"The Fortress?" Clark was confused at this point.

Kal raised an eyebrow. "You didn't bother setting up the internal alarms?"

Clark glared. "The proximity alarms would alert me if anyone was approaching or breaching the Fortress."

Kal snorted softly. "That only works for someone trying to get in from the outside. I ported in directly from a local substation."

J'onn went stiff. "The Watchtower—"

"Is not the only teleporting device on Earth," Kal interrupted without a qualm. "There is a local portal in the Kawatche Caves that can take you directly to the Fortress."

J'onn and Diana looked at Clark who looked confused. "I don't know anything about that."

"I figured. Without Lex in Smallville there was no funding for the Kawatche cave excavations. If you want I can show it to you."

"Kawatche caves?" Diana pronounced the name carefully.

"A natural cave system on the local Indian reservation," Clark explained.

"I can meet you there," Kal offered.

Clark felt his world was spinning out of control. He wanted to know of his past, his people, but he had been burnt badly by those offering knowledge. "Not just yet," he spoke slowly but firmly. "First I want you to tell your story to a few other members of the Justice League." Kal opened his mouth but was cut off. "You might be genuine but if you have hacked into the League files you should understand our caution."

Reluctantly Kal nodded. "Okay. How do you want to do this?"

"Are you comfortable with going to the WatchTower right now?"

Kal shrugged and nodded. "Sure why not. It's not like I have anything better to do."

He grabbed two croissants and vanished at super speed leaving the three League members to pay the bill and follow the younger male to the outskirts of Smallville. Along the way the three League members had shed their disguises and civilian identities, and were dressed in the uniforms and accruements of their calling. Kal was the only one in civilian clothes. He said nothing but was clearly amused by something. Once Superman was certain there was no one watching he tapped his communicator and spoke clearly.

"Superman to WatchTower, four to transport."

And then the four vanished in a shimmer of fading energy.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

TBC…

**~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~**

Review, Review, Review


	2. Meeting the League

Summary: Kal Jacobs (Smallville!Clark) meets the League. Superman (JusticeLeague!Clark) is informed of some disturbing truths.

AN: To make a distinction I'm referring Smallville!Clark as Kal and JusticeLeague!Clark as Clark after they meet.

**~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~**

**~ooO Meeting the League Ooo~**

The next two hours were a blend of tension and relief for Kal. Tension because he had to face not-strangers, convince them of his veracity, win enough of their trust to support his needs and planned actions. Relief because he would not be the only one trying to figure out a way to get him back home; because he knew these people – they were creative, intelligent, and driven when they were young and he could not see those qualities fading just because they were older since they had continued to 'fight the good fight' as it were.

Bruce, Batman, would be the hardest to convince so Kal had decided to not even bother trying. If he believed he believed. If he won enough of the others over it would not matter. Bruce would follow, if only to keep an eye on Kal. When he saw enough to believe he would add his resources and intelligence towards getting Kal back where he belonged.

Thankfully they had agreed to his insistence on sharing his story with only a limited number of League members: Superman, J'onn, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Batman, Mr Terrific, Doctor Fate, and Zatanna. Kal had been tempted to ask for those he knew better in his world but decided otherwise. It would be too hard to face Green Arrow, Cyborg, and Impulse. The local Aquaman wasn't even the one he knew, Arthur Curry.

As expected they exhibited a blend of reactions; both wary and intrigued by his story. Understandable since their experiences with alternate counterparts and dimensions rarely proved benign. Kal made it a point to stress his presence in their universe was an accident and he had friends and family he was eager to get back to. Mr Terrific was more interested in the similarities and differences of both worlds. Deliberately Kal held back details such as specific names, and tried to describe his experiences in the broadest of strokes; there was no guarantee that events and the people involved had turned out similarly in this world. And it was true. In this world Victor Stone and Bart Allen were teenagers and member of Teen Titans. In his they were adults and his contemporaries.

"Your dimension seems to be operating on an accelerated timeframe," Mr Terrific concluded after Kal had listed several opponents he had fought against: Brainiac, Zod, Doomsday. "How old were you when you first started using your powers to help by-standers?"

"High school. Junior year. After Lex arrived in Smallville and started funding the kryptonite meteor research it just escalated. It seemed like every other week there was some crisis or nutcase to contain," Kal admitted freely.

"And you patrolled and researched by yourself?" Superman was incredulous.

"Of course not."

"But you said you did not meet Oliver Queen and the other League members until you were in your last year of high school."

Kal was visibly amused now. "You presume I was alone, that I did not have anyone to confide in when I was a teenager."

Now Superman was confused. "Well, yes! Ma and Pa always cautioned me to be careful, to avoid using my powers where anyone might see. And Lana was rather flighty. I liked her but I never trusted her with my secret back then. She guessed it years later, after I started wearing the suit and went public."

The amusement faded leaving distress. "You never met Chloe Sullivan." His voice was rich with sorrow and regret.

That confused everyone. "Who is Chloe Sullivan?" J'onn asked carefully.

Kal fell silent. When he finally spoke his words were stilted. "Chloe? She… She is everything. She is kah-lo-wyn."

Batman tapped at his terminal for a translation. "Kryptonian for pair bond, confidant, advisor, partner."

Green Lantern was surprised by the definition. "Not lover?"

Kal smiled fiercely, more of a savage baring of teeth. "Lover? Such an inadequate shallow human word describing only one aspect of what she is to me. Lovers come and go. Kah-lo-wyn is forever." He visibly relaxed his expression. "A world without Chloe is no world I wish to live in."

They could clearly see he meant every word he just said. The conviction coming from one so young was astonishing. But Superman wasn't willing to give up. Lois Lane was the one meant for him. Despite their ups and downs she was the one who he turned to, his North Star, his touchstone. In every dimension he'd been to they had always been together.

"Have you met Lois Lane?" he asked gently.

Kal gave him an odd look. "Chloe is Lois's cousin. General Sam Lane and Gabriel Sullivan's wives were sisters: Ellen and Moira. I'm sure your Lois Lane is a good woman but everything she is came from Chloe."

Everyone froze.

"What do you mean?" Batman demanded.

Kal produced a USB key drive from a pocket and tossed it to the Dark Knight. He caught the storage device and inserted it into an independent reader to verify it was clean before uploading the files so everyone in the conference room could access them. Kal took over the terminal controlling the projector and began going through the numbered files commenting on the contents, scanned images, text and videos.

The first was a birth certificate for Chloe Anne Sullivan, daughter of Gabriel and Moira. What followed were a collection of thought provoking yearbook editorials and articles for various school newspapers all revolving around controversial hot topics. It was clear Chloe Sullivan was not afraid to thumb her nose at the establishment and defend unconventional causes when she believed in them. Just like Lois Lane. The articles she wrote were on individuals belonging to the full strata of social classes and heritages. She made friends and kept in touch with them. She had impressed the editor of the Daily Planet so much he offered a high school junior the chance to intern on the weekends.

There were pictures of a pretty petite blonde-haired green-eyed girl at various ages, from a child to an attractive teen with the promise of adult elegance in her striking but not conventionally beautiful looks. Despite being shorter and curvier than her peers there was a maturity in her poise and confidence. She was smiling at the camera dressed in a navy blue silk prom dress with silver accents and her hair in an elegant updo set off by a mauve orchid.

Then came an article not written by Chloe Sullivan. It was a Daily Planet news piece about a teenager investigating cases of date rapes in certain Metropolis high schools. It turned out to be an illegal sex trade organized by gangs using unsuspecting teenagers as prostitutes. Chloe Sullivan had been killed rescuing three girls, but not before setting off a fire alarm.

Next were pictures of a funeral. An older looking weary couple, clearly grieving. A picture of teenage Lois and Lucy dressed in black standing close-by with Sam and Ellen Lane. A picture of a simple headstone carved with her name and dates of birth and death. There was an inscription below: A seeker of truth and justice, guide us from afar.

Kal's face was grim as he played a video clip. It was an interview of Lois Lane just after she won her first Pulitzer.

"Ms Lane, do you have any words to say about being the youngest reporter to win the Pulitzer since its inception? Any particular person who inspired you?"

On the video a younger looking Lois blinked back tears. "This Pulitzer is for my cousin Chloe. If she were alive she'd probably have at least two on her mantel by now." She inhaled deeply clearly emotionally shaken. "Chloe-bear, wherever you are, this one's for you. You showed me the clarity in truth and justice. For you I will never give up."

"Your cousin?"

"Chloe Sullivan." Lois bared her teeth in a fierce grin. "You know they call me Mad Dog Lane, because I never give up once I fixate on a story. If Chloe were still alive they'd probably give her a worse one. Something along the line of Dragon Slayer." Lois brushed back tears. "She was never one to stand by and watch any sort of injustice happen."

"So she was your inspiration?"

"Hell yeah! Every time I get tired and wonder what good I'm doing when there is so much bad in the world I remember Chloe. She would never give up so I won't give up."

The clip ended. Superman stared shell-shocked at the blank screen.

The rustle of Kal's clothes as he stood was the only sound in the sealed room.

"Chloe Sullivan's death in this world gave Lois Lane the focus to become an investigative reporter, to honour her cousin's quest to report the truth to the public." He smiled wryly. "In my world Lois Lane is a reporter for the Inquisitor and quite happy reporting tabloid news." He tilted his head back. "It is one of the few good things Lex Luthor did, in my world."

"What?" Batman asked sceptically.

"When Lionel exiled him to Smallville Lex hired Gabriel Sullivan to manage the Smallville factory he bought out. And I met Chloe when I was a junior in high school," Kal answered with a wistful smile. "At the time we were only casual friends. I was more interested in chasing Lana. But as time passed she became more and more important to me. She kept me anchored and focused. When I learnt something new or disturbing about myself she would help me work through it. The few times I didn't go to her first ended very badly."

Superman's jaw dropped.

"What do you mean?" Wonder Woman asked.

Kal shook his head and refused to answer. "It does not factor in this universe because Chloe Sullivan is dead." He turned towards Superman and spoke in earnest tones. "I'm not saying she is the only one. That Lois isn't right for you. From what I've read and heard Lois does complement you."

"Only when she's in a good mood," Superman mumbled softly. Not softly enough to be unheard by his younger counterpart.

Kal looked thoughtful. "Lois is not your only possible one. There are other women. You just have to find them."

Superman shifted in his seat feeling uncomfortable at getting romantic advice from this younger and more confident version of himself.

Kal ignored his discomfort and continued. "The first thing you have to do is study up on Kryptonian culture and history. Social mores are designed to either restrain or enhance biological and psychological needs. Some of the rituals are designed to rebalance you more effectively than human tai-chi or meditation. When you are more centred you can evaluate and analyse with more detachment."

Superman resisted the urge to blush at the words, and the knowing looks on those around the table. "How do you know this?" he wanted to know.

The answer was simple for Kal. "Chloe." Seeing their confusion he explained. "Chloe pushed me to learn Kryptonian ways, to honour my biological parents. After a while I found it helped better than meditation or running so I adopted several of the practices in my private life."

Fate stirred. "You said she was kah-lo-wyn."

Kal inclined his head politely. "Yes."

"Do you know of your destiny?"

Kal grinned fiercely. "Destiny? Such a fragile concept… one life, one death, to change everything." Seeing Fate's non-reaction Kal sighed and turned away. "I saw my future once; in a vision. It was filled with tombstones of everyone I knew and loved. Everyone but one."

"Chloe Sullivan." Fate guessed.

"Correct."

Fate sagged back in his seat with a sigh. "It was a disaster when she died. The Lords of Order and Chaos were not pleased." All the League members present stiffened at that bit of information from one of their own.

"You know something about her?" Superman's tone was both incredulous and uncharacteristically demanding.

"Chloe Sullivan was a nexus, a pivot around which the world moved… much like yourself Superman. Her presence, her very existence was a catalyst. Events unfolded and shaped around her, like they do around you… Together you would have been unstoppable. When she died several prophecies were invalidated."

Superman sagged back in his seat, stunned by the information. "So I'm not supposed to be with Lois?" He sounded weak and confused. Kal could not bear it.

"No!" The younger Kryptonian glared at the elder. "Don't you dare think like that! Destiny isn't as you imagine it. It is _not_ fixed and rigid. It flows and shapes around the choices made in your present. The Fates strive for one outcome but they don't always control the tapestry. You may have been intended for Chloe but it doesn't mean there aren't other women who can inspire and complement you; if Lois doesn't then find one who does."

Kal glanced around the room, surrounded by pensive thoughtful faces. He felt the urge to change the subject from Chloe. It was bad enough to spend nights yearning for her… he didn't want to think too much about their current separation. Thankfully for him Mr. Terrific changed the topic.

"Do you have any ideas on how to get back?"

The young Kryptonian did not have to consider the question for too long before responding. "An Einstein-Rosen bridge."

Mr Terrific opened his mouth to protest then shut it to re-think his argument. "Such a bridge needs to be constructed from both ends, with anchors in both realities to be traversed safely."

"If we set-up the anchor on this end all I have to do is wait. Chloe and Ollie will set things up on their end. Chloe has access to the Fortress. Emil and his team can build whatever is needed to anchor the bridge there."

"And just how do you plan on letting them know where you are?"

"I can modify a subspace beacon so the signal is recognizable as inter-dimensional." He made a face. "I did it before; so Chloe could get me out of the Phantom Zone."

Mr. Terrific clearly wanted to know more but he was professional enough to focus on the issue at hand. "Where do you want to set-up the signal? It has to be in a place with enough sensors to detect it."

Kal grinned. "That's easy: the Fortress or the Caves." He frowned slightly. "I think the Caves are a better bet. It's easier to transport tech and people to Smallville than to the Arctic."

"What about a Plan B?" Green Lantern inquired.

Kal looked faintly amused. "I don't think a Plan B is necessary at this point. Chloe has never let me down."

Green Lantern was sceptical. "And if she does this one time?"

Kal was quiet for a moment. "I'll wait and see before worrying about that."

After some discussion it was agreed on: the League would assist Kal in setting up a subspace beacon and provide the necessary tech to generate an energy anchor for an Einstein-Rosen bridge. Kal was impatient enough to ask to be transported to Smallville as soon as possible. Due to the short notice and pre-existing commitments only Superman and J'onn could accompany him to the site.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

Once they were transported to the co-ordinates Kal had provided the two older males set off following the speeding dimensional traveller. Both Kryptonians were carrying bulky titanium cases containing the devices Mr. Terrific built for anchoring a dimensional bridge. Despite that it took less than a minute to reach the entrance to the cave system. The senior League members saw evidence of recent activity around a hundred and fifty meters in: fallen rubble cleared away, walls reinforced with timbers and scrap metal beams welded in spots by heat-vision, tunnels widened in more interior sections. Superman was surprised and a little wary to realize he couldn't scan or x-ray the deeper interior sections.

Then Kal's voice floated back to them. "In case you're wondering why you can't see, the House of El selected this cave for precisely those properties. And a friendship with the local tribe, the Kawatche Indians."

Superman glanced at J'onn who gave a tiny nod. The Martian Manhunter was prepared to phase in case Kal was leading them into a trap. The Kryptonian relaxed and followed his counterpart and was surprised when he led them into a large barren cavern with high vaulted natural ceilings and exposed stone walls. He scanned the room and frowned. His vision could not penetrate the walls. But they were not lead impregnated… but Superman could not quite pinpoint exactly what was blocking his x-ray vision.

Kal stepped off the edge of the platform overlooking the cavern. In his world Luthor had installed a set of scaffolding and stairs into the lower levels of the cavern and the excavated pits. Mentally he counted the steps until he stood before a particular wall and placed both palms flat against the rock as though he were doing a push-up against the wall.

"AI, verify my identity."

A cool passionless voice echoed from everywhere. "Local DNA records confirm you are Kal-El, son of Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van. Fortress records indicate you are Kal-El from an alternate universe and an earlier point in time."

"Activate subspace beacon 0.00457 out of variance with Strange and 0.00892 with Charm. Define terms using Metropolis University Department of Quantum Physics databases."

The AI paused. "Local subspace beacon is damaged beyond auto-repair capabilities."

Kal frowned slightly. "Transport to this chamber the damaged beacon and unit 354 with a work surface."

"Storage Unit 354 is buried and the seals have been cracked due to the damage. Contents have been determined as unrecoverable."

"What about unit 318?"

"Storage Unit 318 is intact. Transporting."

The space in front of him shimmered and faded to reveal a waist high block of white translucent crystal and a smaller silvery metal box the size of a toaster resting on top.

They watched the young Kryptonian tap one finger on top of the silver box causing the facets to fall apart like a flower blooming, to reveal a hunk of pulsating pink-purple crystal surrounded by smaller chunks set on a flat white surface. He rested both hands on the surface and leaned down until he was almost at eye-level with the crystalline device. He mumbled something softly to himself in an unfamiliar musical dialect, in Kryptonian. Then with a pleased expression he straightened up and used a finger to trace glyphs on the flat surface. His fingertip left a glowing line illustrating lines of text in Kryptonian. The surface shimmered and vanished, to reveal hollows built into the solid seeming waist-high crystal cuboid.

Superman flew down to land beside the younger not-him. "What are you doing?"

"Repairing the beacon," Kal mumbled as he pulled some odd tools from the hollows and used them to manipulate the crystals. With each small adjustment Superman could sense the minute energy fluctuation, see the small shifts in the colour tint of the crystals.

Superman felt slightly uneasy. He was at least a decade older than Kal but he had no idea that this existed: a Kryptonian storage facilities with repair tools in Smallville. He did not even know how to repair a subspace beacon! Oh he could have ordered it activated (it seemed to be DNA locked to the members of the House of El) but he would not have had the slightest clue as to how to go about fixing it. He would have taken it to the techs and engineers who worked with the Justice League, someone like Mr. Terrific or even Batman.

Kal made a soft satisfied sound, making one final adjustment that caused the crystals to shift colours into red-yellow hues. "Done."

"How do you know so much about Kryptonian technology?" Superman wanted to know. Even after all these years and the lessons he wasn't completely comfortable with it. The discomfort only increased after meeting Brainiac, a genocidal AI created by Kryptonians.

Kal blinked. "Didn't the ship and the Fortress teach you?"

"Yes, but they didn't teach me how to Fix things, just to use it. Or how to speak the language fluently. Mostly how to read and write it."

"Huh. I guess she was right."

Superman's ears perked up. "She?"

Kal looked troubled. "I don't understand. When did you begin your training?" Then he looked faintly horrified. "You were trained weren't you?"

The older male was affronted. "Of course." At Kal's sceptical expression he added, "After I graduated from college, before I started working for the Daily Planet. I took a year off."

Kal looked confused. "You didn't start when you were in high school?"

"No. Did you?"

"Yes." He tugged his t-shirt out of the waistband of his jeans and up to expose scarred tissue on his chest, burns that mimed the famous yellow shield Superman wore on his outfit. "The AI in my world was a little nuts and had no issues with using corporeal punishment to make me toe the rules, to learn everything it had to teach. If it wasn't for Chloe I would have gone a little—no a lot nuts," he admitted.

Both J'onn and Superman looked horrified. Kal looked faintly amused as he pulled the knit fabric down, covering his torso.

"Don't worry. Chloe theorized the AI was damaged during the journey. The system had to workaround the compromised subroutines including the ones on ethics and morality. As much as I hated it I did learn a lot. It saved my life plenty of times."

"You mentioned her a lot. She was really important to you, huh."

"Is," Kal corrected in mild but steely tones. "Is important."

Superman was simultaneously confused and disturbed. He was so used to being linked to Lois Lane. In every alternate reality incident he (or at least his heroic public persona) had always been romantically linked with Lois Lane.

"Is Lois Lane alive in your world?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes. She writes for the Inquisitor." Kal made a face. "We get along as well as cats and dogs. That is to say not at all."

"Why?" Superman asked.

"She didn't find out about the Justice League until recently. She did not take it well. And she's never approved my relationship with her cousin."

"Chloe Sullivan."

"You said she is a friend. Is she more? A girlfriend? A lover?"

Kal looked startled. "Lover? What a shallow one-dimensional inadequate word to describe a fulfilling relationship."

Superman lost patience. "Do you love her?"

The younger male smiled softly. "The word love is inadequate to describe my feelings for her. It is like comparing a candle flame to a forest fire. She is the sun and the stars and everything in the heavens. She is kah-lo-wyn."

Superman frowned. Batman had translated the term as pair bond/confidant/advisor/partner but he had a feeling there was a subtle cultural meaning; but from Kal's closed expression there would be no forthcoming explanation. Perhaps Kara would know. Then it struck Superman: he was asking those much younger than him for knowledge. Kara he could understand since she had been raised on Argos and much older when she came to Earth, but Kal? He was raised on Earth, like himself, and yet Kal knew so much more. True Clark Kent had been older when he began travelling and training but still Kal was so much younger and yet much more qualified. Clark mostly learned new things out of necessity. What events could have driven Kal to study his Kryptonian legacy in so much depth?

"You didn't tell us everything."

"Of course not. Why should I?" Kal asked faintly amused. "It is not relevant to you. You have followed a different path, experienced events very differently. My way is not your way."

"You follow Kryptonian traditions."

Kal inclined his head. "Yes. I have an apartment in Metropolis but I spend most of my time in the Cave and the Fortress. I try to use Kryptonian tech in my daily life. I have worked with Emil Hamilton to develop hybrid tech that I hold patent rights to. The royalties from Queen Industries provide a good cover for my absences since I can clearly afford to write freelance."

Superman frowned. "You are taking advantage—"

"Am I? If I don't own the tech my people created then who does? Bruce Wayne and Lex Luthor who can afford the excavations to uncover the remnants of my legacy? Or the farmer who stumbles onto something dangerous while tilling his fields? Or the government who appropriates private research initiatives and weaponizes it in the name of National Security? No, it is my responsibility and my burden to control and police. Money and its influence are tools and I will not ignore any tool. Not when people like Morgan Edge and Lex Luthor exist. Besides, I'm generous in sponsoring many worthy causes and research facilities while being careful to release tech that will not cause a huge geo-political power imbalance."

Superman glanced at J'onn who gave a tiny shrug. The Martian Manhunter had been of a similar opinion for years. Releasing pure Kryptonian tech was impossible but hybrids and analogues based on Kryptonian science and methods was not.

Deciding it was not a point he could competently argue against (he did not have all the facts) he changed the topic. "What do you do in the Fortress?" he asked.

Kal shrugged his shoulders. "Research mostly. I have a private lab. I compose music for Terran and Kryptonian instruments. I holopaint. In-between missions I write articles that are picked up by several international newspapers in Europe and Asia."

"And Chloe?" J'onn asked.

"She writes for the Daily Planet when she's not on League business. She also sits on the board on three philanthropic organizations as a voice for metas: a Metropolis hospital, the Metropolis University, and a non-profit social services agency. A few days before I landed here she was short-listed for potentially her third Pulitzer."

"And she's your age?" The older Kryptonian wasn't sure to believe or disbelieve his dimensional counterpart.

"Yes." Kal looked away with a hard expression. "There were several… incidents that endangered the populations of cities— no… entire states and countries. Chloe was in the forefront, to report the news, and as an advocate to bring change. The risks she took… Perry White was the first to nominate her for the piece she wrote as a freelancer before he hired her. The closest contenders fell far behind. Afterwards many powerful and influential people recognize her as a positive force and clear voice." He turned to face them with a knowing expression. "She's never let them down."

Superman was wary. "Isn't that a conflict of interest?"

Kal snorted. "Allowing Lois who knows your secret first dibs on Superman and League stories is a conflict of interest. The organizations back home know Chloe is a reporter and that she has agreed to confidentiality rules: she does not write about what she discovers in the boardroom."

"But she reports it to the League if it needs to be exposed," J'onn extrapolated.

"Yes. And whichever reporter happens to be around, or investigating the matter, he or she gets the story." Kal's voice was smug and challenging.

Superman fell silent. It was often a strong point of contention between Lois and himself, especially after she knew his secret. He considered the casual off-hand remarks Kal had made: he composed music for Kryptonian instruments and could be considered an advanced holopainter. The Fortress had a good collection of entrancing and provoking pieces but there would be no new ones because it required sophisticated Kryptonian tech and acute senses. He himself had never been interested in even learning the techniques. Kara was young and more interested in having fun. In fact she had recently asked him about arranging financing for a line of clothing based on Kryptonian styles. He had put his foot down firmly. Now he wondered if he hadn't been too harsh. Kara was only trying to remember, to recreate what she knew. It was the personally profiting part of it that had made the Kryptonian shy away. But the money could easily be redirected to suitable charities. Just like the toy makers and other companies holding Supermans endorsements. He then realized he had no real clue what Kryptonians wore everyday. He'd seen the outfits in the formal portraits and videos of Council meetings, but the average family? He had no clue. He was ashamed to realize he had no issues with using Kryptonian tech but he had neglected the traditions that had shaped his heritage. He had looked for his people but he had not bothered to actively follow their ways, to observe their rituals. Even immigrants in America celebrated local holidays like Christmas and Thanksgiving _and_ their own holidays. There was no reason why he couldn't have followed Kryptonian traditions on Earth. Except he hadn't thought of it. No one had. Except Chloe Sullivan.

Resolutely he pushed the dismayed feeling aside and focused on Kal. "Do you have any plans? On what you want to do while you wait? You could join the League as a temporary member," he offered as an after thought.

Kal made a face. "No thanks. I want to focus on my research." He hesitated. "If the beacon doesn't get a response in one month I'll re-evaluate. Until then I will help out in a real emergency."

"And how do you define a real emergency?" Superman demanded to know.

"Earth is in danger of being destroyed, the entire human race is about to be wiped out due to some extinction-level threat, aliens are invading intent on enslaving or killing humans," Kal responded promptly ticking off each qualification on a finger.

That set Superman aback. He had not undergone those experiences until well into his twenties.

"How do you plan on paying for your expenses?" J'onn asked curious.

"Diamonds." Both J'onn and Superman looked aghast. Kal made an impatient sound. "I accessed unclaimed coal fields in Antarctica for carbon."

And it was true. As soon as he had the opportunity to compress several tons of coal into diamonds and sold them he repaid the thousand dollars he had 'borrowed' from the ATM with an anonymous apologetic note to the bank manager. Jonathan Kent would have frowned on it but Chloe had made him see otherwise. Kal had borrowed money from Ollie to buy coal mines that were shut down because it was too dangerous to continue mining them. He repaid the loan and initially financed his R&D and charities with the diamonds he created from coal he personally dug out of those closed mines.

"And the WatchTower scanners didn't catch you?" Superman was surprised.

"The Fortress transported me there directly. I stayed below five-hundred meters of ice. Besides from what I understand the scanners would be more focused on populous areas."

"True," Superman allowed. Then he turned to stare at the crystal device alternating between glowing red and gold. "J'onn, help me set up a security net around the cave."

Kal coughed discreetly. Both older males turned to him. "I would suggest setting up two discrete security nets: One to detect breaches from outside, the second to detect intruders inside. If the second is tripped and the first is not, it's most likely my friends."

J'onn nodded. "That is a good suggestion." Then he smiled. "I'm sure there are supplies in storage that can set up a suitable alarm system."

Kal laughed. "AI, transport Storage Units 250 through 264 to this cavern."

It did not take long to set up the Einstein-Rosen bridge anchoring system and two separate alarm systems with two super fast Kryptonians on the job. Kal knew he had disappointed his older self by not offering to help out the League but from his perspective he had to work from the premise he had limited time before he could return back home. Some of the local knowledge –history, politics, economics, and technology– was intriguing with real potential benefit for when he got back home. Besides he had offered to help out in emergencies; world-ending human-extinction events only.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

TBC…

**~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~**

Review, Review, Review


	3. Going Home

Summary: Someone comes looking for Kal Jacobs (Smallville!Clark) and he is more than ready to go home. Not before giving his local counterpart some romantic advice.

AN: To make a distinction I'm referring Smallville!Clark as Kal and JusticeLeague!Clark as Clark after they meet.

**~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~**

**~ooO Going Home Ooo~**

Kal rolled out of bed reaching out for his prepaid cell phone. He flipped it open and pressed it against one ear.

"What is it?" His voice was alert, sleep fog fading rapidly from his mind.

Only the League would call him in the middle of the night, and only for a very good reason.

"The alarm at the Kawatche caves went off two minutes ago."

"Which alarm?"

"The inner one."

Adrenaline –or to be more precise its near equivalent– surged in his veins. The Justice League had wired the site to keep intruders out and set up a secondary system to notify them if anything happened inside without the external system being set off.

"I'm on my way."

He was dressed and off running in a flash.

Less than a minute later he came to a stop outside the cave entrance. Superman, Batman, and J'onn were already there. He reluctantly allowed Superman to take the lead to the primary chamber. What he saw when he entered the large cavern filled him with hope.

There was a swirling mass of white energy in the middle of the room, within the pentacle of beacon crystals they had set up. From the roiling mass of light a blonde male wearing wrap-around shades dressed in sleeveless tight fitting green leather emerged raising an expensive looking composite recurve bow. He did a quick survey of his environment, met Kal's eyes and proceeded to raise his bow, firing five crystal tipped bolts into the ceiling of the cavern. The action had an immediate effect on the portal that almost immediately settled down into a more stable looking vortex, a vertical pool of swirling silver-white liquid.

Two seconds later a second figure emerged, a petite curvy female with blonde hair shaped into a sleek bob. She was dressed in butter cream leather pants, boots, tight fitting vest-top, and a full-sleeved bolero open-style jacket. Her eyes were obscured like the man, only her shades were tinted purple and resembled protective lab gear. She dropped the metallic briefcase and pulled out a hand-held electronic device from the webbing around her waist and thighs containing weapons and other tools. Slim fingers manipulated the touch-screen expertly before she produced a laser pointer, tagging various spots in the cavern. Points that her companion then fired crystal-tipped bolts into with pinpoint accuracy.

The portal behind them went still, rippling only minutely. The vacuum created wind had died away leaving only hushed silence. The Justice League members noted the pleased eager expression of their alter-dimensional guest. He clearly recognized the intruders. Unfortunately the AI decided to act unilaterally.

"Intruders detected."

Eyes widened and before the JL members could react the tiny blonde woman reacted slamming her open palm against one rough surface, scraping skin and drawing blood.

"AI initiate the Lara protocols." Her voice was smooth and husky.

"You are not authorized to access the personal files—"

"Authorization Epsilon Omega Three Seven Five, Daughter of Ur, Bonded of El."

The AI responded in almost stunned tones. "Authorization recognized. DNA verification required for complete file access."

The blonde strode up towards the rocky wall and ran her bleeding palm over the surface in a wide arc. The crystals in the granite glimmered then morphed, growing rapidly to form a slick smooth dove-grey surface back lit by blue light. Recognizable Kryptonian glyphs and letters glowed on the surface and vanished and reshaped as she touched the expanse at various points, manipulating the newly grown interface to access specific files, certain databases. Her fingers almost danced as she worked her magic.

Superman's comm. went off. "Superman, we just had a cyber security breach. Someone in North America, in Kansas, broke through the firewalls and accessed several files tagged as alternate-dimensional travel." Flash was on monitor duty this week.

Superman stared at the young blonde woman who had succeeded in hacking into a system less than five minutes after arriving in a foreign world. A system that even Lex Luthor and Cadmus had failed to breach so… effortlessly. He tapped his earpiece and spoke quietly. "Ignore the breach. Make a note of how it occurred and how to prevent it from happening again."

The Coast City hero was surprised but compliant. "Understood Supes."

The green-clad male standing next to her looked up at them and smirked. "Don't take it personally. WatchTower is brilliant at what she does."

Superman glanced at his friends. They were just as confused as he was. WatchTower?

"It's her code name," Kal explained as he walked towards the edge. "I was very surprised when I found out your space station was named WatchTower." And then he stepped off the edge and landed lightly on the main floor of the cave before striding over to the grinning leather-clad pair. "What took you so long?" he complained teasingly.

She placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head to one side. "Arrow and I spent seven weeks tracking you down," she countered. "You took your sweet time setting up a beacon."

Kal frowned slightly. "It's been less than two weeks for me. Three days since the beacon and anchor was set up."

"There's probably some time differential. Let's just get moving. There's no guarantee Emil and Cyborg can keep the portal stable on that end without Tower." Arrow pointed out bluntly.

WatchTower shook her head. "I need to review the protocols. Just to be sure it's safe."

Both males glanced at each other but did not say anything as the tiny blonde turned to the crystal interface and began pulling up more files, scanning fragments, copying some data and ignoring others.

"Your mother's protocols were dormant before I activated them," Tower murmured absently.

"Yeah. The Kawatche caves were never excavated in this world."

"A pity. Never thought I'd be grateful to Lex for that," she whispered tracing out a glyph, leaving a glowing energy trail that shimmered into a holographic image of Lara Lor-Van. "There is very little record of personal Kryptonian relics. The Fortress is incomplete… the crystals have not been put together."

"The Teagues died a few years before the Queens in this world. Lionel was too interested in material power and influence to pursue the goals of Veritas. Doctor Swann died just after the local Clark Kent was starting high school."

Tower sighed. "How sad! What happened to Virgil's research? On Numan and Seegath?"

"Mothballed by his daughter." Tower made a disapproving clicking sound. Kal ignored it and continued, "I've left enough details for my counterpart to investigate. If he cares to."

She traced out an intricate glyph and pulled back the zip tab at her right cuff. The material parted and was pushed back up her forearm to reveal she wore a wide silver cuff set with silver-blue stones. The metal was etched with Kryptonian glyphs, intricately patterned with no indication of a hinge or opening. She rested her forearm and open palm flat against the glowing wall. A web of seemingly random lines (consisting of really tiny characters) erupted on the surface, starting around her palm and forearm. The stones set in the wrist-cuff glowed internally emitting a soft white and yellow light.

"Records duplication initiated, Bonded of El," the AI announced.

Kal studied the glowing glyphs on the slick surface and frowned. "You're downloading the Lara files?" He sounded disapproving.

Tower ignored it. "There is no guarantee your counterpart has someone who can access them. Even so, he does deserve the chance to learn about his familial heritage."

"They will not be secure," Kal pointed out. "And the information is… sensitive."

"Biology often is Clark," she replied teasingly. "I'd like to think the local Clark Kent is old enough to handle it better than you did." Kal blushed hotly. "The League databases say Kara exists in this world. She probably was old enough to have been taught before she was sent away. Between her and the AIs hopefully there won't be too many gaps." She lifted her hand from the surface and stepped back and to the side.

The League members saw a beam of blue-white light shoot out of the crystalline surface, narrowing into one mid-air point that seemed to solidify and grow into a very familiar form and shape.

"A record crystal," Superman whispered.

Unable to resist the possibility of more knowledge about his Kryptonian heritage he flew down and landed about ten feet away from the pair.

WatchTower was small blonde and beautiful. She glowed from within with unexpected vivacity; hope, light, trust, and love, shining in her oval face. She looked almost fragile, child-like, dressed in tight fitting leather dyed pale cream and seemingly dominated by the taller darker male dressed in black and grey standing next to her. But when Superman took a closer look he could see very clearly that she was a strong vibrant force in her own right. There was a knowing Old Look in bright green eyes revealed when she pushed the purple tinted protective goggles-shades on top of her head. Then she reached out and touched his counterpart.

The expectant air of energy became a ringing gong as her fingers entangled with his. A faint blue aura formed around their hands, where their skin touched. They ignored everyone around as they kissed. Hungrily. Passionately.

Superman could not look away. It was not like looking at an inevitable crash. It was like looking at a sunset or sunrise from space, the bloom of a star going nova, of something powerful and potentially destructive yet so beautiful and compelling to watch. When they finally separated Superman could see the ever present tension and nervous energy in Kal had been greatly reduced. She turned to look at the League members with a bright cheery expression though she never released her grip on Kal. His expression was gentle, his eyes never left her face as he made brief introductions to each of the League members.

"WatchTower, Green Arrow. Meet Superman, Batman, and the Martian Man hunter."

She did not say anything but examined each of them in turn, her eyes lingering on the motifs on each uniform top. Her eyes softened slightly upon falling on the stylized yellow and red S shield on blue background.

"A very colourful uniform," she commented neutrally.

Kal scowled. "And don't even think of making me wear an identical one," he warned her.

She looked up with a broad grin. "Don't worry about that! Your one is better designed and much more durable."

Superman frowned at the diss. "Excuse me, Kal didn't mention anything about a uniform."

Her expression did not dim. "He wouldn't. It is not as colourful but still… quite eye catching." Her glee faded. "You'd better change before going back. Crossing realities is not forgiving on clothes."

Kal made a face but accepted the metal briefcase the alter-Green Arrow was holding out. He vanished in a blur and reappeared seconds later dressed in skin tight leather pants and top dyed midnight blue and matching boots. Around his waist he wore a broad silvery grey belt and the stylized S-shield was outlined in silver and black on his chest. Unlike the red-cape Superman wore, he wore a calf-length sleeve-less maroon-red leather coat open down the front. The entire effect was muted, subtle. If needed he could easily blend into the shadows or pass as a civilian.

Superman frowned and tried to use his x-ray vision and was shocked to find out he couldn't see through.

Kal smirked. "The suit is a special trinium weave with a small nanite colony that can repair, reinforce, and even form plate armour reactively."

"I wasn't going to let him or any of the boys go out without heavy-duty protection." Tower explained in no-nonsense tones. "Not after Bizzaro and Doomsday and Zod."

Arrow and Kal visibly winced but held their tongues.

Superman looked stunned. J'onn and Batman interested.

"Nanites?" the Gotham Dark Knight looked both intrigued and wary. "Isn't that–"

"If you're worried about Brainiac… don't. Cyborg and I made damn sure the nanites burn out if anyone attempts to infiltrate or hijack them." She shivered reflexively. "As part of the safety protocol, all the colonies are purged and recycled every three months."

By the hard set expressions on Arrow and Kal's face there was definitely a story behind her aversion/fear of Brainiac. Superman tried to determine the best way to get information from her. He was a trained reporter and open-ended questions would give him more to work with. Hopefully.

"Why did the AI call you Daughter of Ur, Bonded of El? How do you have access to Kryptonian databases?" he asked.

Tower looked surprised. She glanced at the male standing beside her. "You didn't tell him?" she chastised him softly.

Kal's expression was mulish. "I told him you are kah-lo-wyn. He doesn't know Anything." That clearly disturbed Tower. "Timelines are skewed. Events are more accelerated in ours. In this world Chloe Sullivan is dead."

To the locals surprise Tower only blinked and absorbed the news of her counterpart's death calmly before responding. "She is dead dead? In a grave dead?"

Kal's lips tightened. "Yes. Lex never went to Smallville. She never went to Smallville. She died before… before she awakened."

"Before she was exposed to kryptonite," she corrected mildly. Seeing the confused expressions she explained. "I'm a kryptonite-mutant but unlike the others I have some natural defences against the insanity-causing side-effects. I'm a Daughter of Ur, a descendant of Dax Ur, a Kryptonian who visited Earth a few centuries ago."

Batman's eyes narrowed. "You sound like you don't believe this dimension's Chloe Sullivan is dead. Why?"

Tower turned to the Dark Knight before answering. "Because it's my power." She held up her hands that began to emit a white light. "I heal. Myself and others. It is very hard to kill me. Even when I'm killed I wake up completely healed after some time, depending on the extent of the damage." She ignored the soft gasps and looked up at Kal squeezing his hand tighter. "The generally accepted theory is that I am effectively immortal." She smiled faintly before adding, "I haven't aged visibly in years and my cell telomeres don't have the expected damage for someone my age."

Superman's brain stuttered. His greatest fear was living forever and alone while his friends and loved ones died around him. Only Diana was immune to old age but even she could be killed by a powerful enemy.

Kal's expression was very gentle. "We didn't realize her power or its extent until she died for the first time. We had to fake medical records to explain away her resurrection." He choked on a sob. "Trust me it was a huge shock to see her wake up when I was trying to compose her eulogy."

She lifted the hand she held and brushed the back of it with her lips. "You won't have to. Ever," she vowed softly and fiercely.

Batman looked sceptical. "So you cling to each other because you are both immortal?"

Chloe Sullivan stared at him with wide green eyes before she burst into laughter. "And you're just as abrasive and self-centred as you are in mine." Her smile turned malicious. "Pretty little unloved rich boy with too much money, a closed heart, and too little compassion." She ignored the shocked looks. "Stop being so egocentric Bruce. Everyone contributes in their own way. Besides, in my eyes Clark, Kal, is worth a million of you." She looked towards J'onn with a more genuine smile. "I'm sorry about your race but you might not be the only one. We found a few cryogenics units in our dimension's Antarctica. You might want to look there yourself as soon as possible."

Kal blinked. "When did this happen?"

"Few days after you vanished. AC came up with the leads and took a team to investigate."

The Martian Man-hunter inclined his head. "I will look for the facility myself."

Superman felt a stab of something. Envy. He did not envy J'onn's new hope but he wished he had something more personal for himself.

"What is kah-lo-wyn?" he asked Chloe Sullivan directly.

Chloe blinked looking confused before understanding his question. "It's an old Kryptonian term that has many meanings based on the type of relationship and parties involved." She paused with an indecisive expression before coming to some conclusion and continuing. "It was discontinued in modern Krypton due to the emotional connotations when society became enamoured with sterile science and cold logic. Bond matches were made based on DNA compatibility, contract marriages for heirs with the most desired traits." She raised the broad hand she held and brushed her lips against the back, squeezing the fingers, meeting crystal blue eyes smiling. "When Kryptonians bond – marry – for love sometimes a deeper connection forms, between the two minds, the two souls." She held up her right hand, the one with the silver and blue wrist cuff. "It is uncertain what exactly determines such compatibility but it's most likely a blend of several factors – DNA, biology, neural chemistry, common values, shared history. Even modern Kryptonians could not deny when it exists the bond formed is unbreakable."

"It's not love – love comes much later. It's need satisfied, stability provided, focus anchored…" Kal's eyes were distant. "The moment I met Chloe I knew she would be very important to me; too important to risk in a teenage romance that could go sour. I clung to that friendship and denied everything else for a long time. I could survive having Chloe just as a friend but if I ever lost her I was certain I'd go off the rails."

"Such bonds do not have to be romantic. It can be purely platonic or even fraternal. Just being around each other is enough." Chloe explained softly. "I loved Clark Kent forever. Ever since I first met him. But he wasn't willing or ready to feel the same so I accepted it and became his friend. When he formed romantic attachments to others I accepted it because being around him was enough. He loved others but in the end he always returned to me. No other female can be what he needs, what I am," she stressed.

"You are kah-lo-wyn," Superman murmured. "Pair bond, confidant, advisor, partner. Everything he needs and wants."

She inclined her head. "Yes."

"And Lois cannot be that?"

Chloe frowned. "Perhaps she could. But has she ever indicated she feels the same? Or that she even wants to?" she asked in her direct fashion. "I don't know how intimate your relationship is but even when I was a child I could sense how Clark felt. I knew when he needed me, when he was in trouble. When we became lovers we meshed, our auras visibly and our minds mentally. After we formally bonded it takes a deliberate effort to Not mesh when we touch. If you are even slightly compatible, both parties willing and accepting, it would happen when you have sex." She eyed him hesitantly before continuing. "Accepting is difficult because you can't pick and choose. It's all or nothing."

Superman paled and closed his eyes under the emotional blow. He'd suspected something along those lines for a long time now. Lois cared but there was always a watchful reserve in her. Especially since he'd been brainwashed by Darkseid. She had forgiven and supported him, and trusted him with her life and safety… But he knew better than anyone you could care for someone without loving them.

Resolutely he opened his eyes and stared into anxious green eyes looking up at him, with unhidden concern for him, a near stranger. The one meant for him. But she was not his. She was _his_. His Chloe Sullivan, his possible kah-lo-wyn was dead. He glanced at Kal who was observing his reactions calmly. Resolutely he turned his eyes towards the tiny blonde and reached out, stopping before made contact with her. "May I?" he asked.

She smiled gently at him and reached out to grip his hand.

Superman gasped at the shock, the tingling sensation where their skin made contact, in his flesh, in his veins, in his bones. He could sense/see the aura interaction she was talking about. Her energy felt cool and soothing, carefully restrained to flow 'over' and not 'into' him. Then she broke contact, loosening the grip before stepping back, towards her own lover who pulled her against him with a warning look towards Superman.

The League founder forced himself to keep his grip relaxed, to not crack or shatter the record crystal she had tucked into his hand. Instead he smiled wistfully, concentrating on the memory of the sensation. Warm, soothing and reassuring, like an eternal embrace that could easily turn heated and passionate. If that was the constant experience between a bonded couple he could easily see why Kal was so certain he would be rescued. It was also something he had never experienced with Lois.

She must have sensed something, read his expression, because she smiled at him from within the embrace of _her_ Clark Kent, _her_ Superman.

"Chloe Sullivan might be dead but it doesn't mean there isn't someone out there for you. There is never a guarantee, only the possibility," she stressed.

Superman inclined his head. "At this point I am more than willing to grasp at straws."

"Biology and DNA are pretty important factors if you are seeking a kah-lo-wyn match. Love might conquer all but it doesn't make living day-to-day very pleasant or comfortable. Look for other Kryptonian hybrids, those descended from Dax Ur, Shen Qi, or Gheb Ra. There could be others. Dax Ur took a native wife from the Kawatche tribe. Ask Joseph Willowbrook about the legends."

Kal shifted minutely and added to Chloe's advice. "He might have a Kryptonian High House bonding bracelet." He gripped Chloe's right forearm and turned it so the markings were clearly visible. "It is the equivalent to a wedding ring and is typically worn by the spouse from the less influential House. After the bonding the bracelet is reprogrammed and DNA locked to display old allegiances and new House loyalties. It can interface with most computer systems and is an access key to restricted databases. It's why the AI recognized and granted Chloe access to the Lara files. Do _not_ use it unless you are absolutely certain. There is no such thing as divorce. You live separate lives or take a second spouse with permission."

Superman's eyes widened as he nodded in silence.

"Gheb Ra settled in Ancient Egypt but it is uncertain if he had a family. Shen Qi is depicted as the Dragon Lord of certain Chinese legends but we never found any descendants. It might not be the romantic love you are looking for but it will help stabilize and anchor you." Her expression was very earnest. "Romantic love is nice but having a strong shoulder you can lean on is more important. Someone who will listen and accept you as you are. Someone who understands that you belong to the world but at the end of the day you will return to him or her; seeking peace, a home and comfort."

Superman nodded wordlessly. There was nothing he could really say to that. Oh he had plenty of questions but he could clearly see the point they were trying to make… they could provide him options but it was up to him to act and make his choices. And there were no guarantees, just as life had no guarantees.

The couple must have seen it in his face because they smiled in unison.

"We have to go now," he said.

"Thank you for looking after him," she said.

Superman smiled wryly. "He looked after himself," he corrected.

"And you helped," she corrected him without a qualm. "Without your support it would have taken him much longer to collect the materials and build a suitable mechanism to anchor the dimensional bridge."

Superman watched as the trio retreated towards the shimmering wall of 'water' and vanished through it. He watched the portal collapse into a single pinpoint and vanish when J'onn disengaged the mechanism.

He was vaguely aware of Batman moving to stand beside him.

"What are you going to do?" the Dark Knight asked gruffly.

Superman turned to meet his friend's eyes. "I'm going to take a chance and follow their advice… look for other Kryptonian hybrids."

Batman frowned. "You're being foolish," he cautioned.

Superman laughed. "Life is risk. It's time I took a few chances and stopped clinging to what is familiar and known."

"Do not be so pessimistic Batman," J'onn murmured. "I'm sure Kal-El will consider the cons and all that could go wrong before making the right choice."

Superman grinned. "I think so too. Need any help scanning Antarctica for that facility?"

The Martian Man Hunter inclined his head. "It would be greatly appreciated."

Batman wanted to argue but held his tongue. The intruders had left but not without making plenty of waves. However this was not League business. If Clark and J'onn wanted to risk their hearts and secrets it was their choice. But deep inside Bruce wondered if Chloe Sullivan was right… if there was someone else out there for Clark. And if so was there someone for Batman and Bruce Wayne? Someone who could see all sides of him and accept him all the same?

Mentally he sighed and made a note to plant a tracer on Clark. He was not going to stand by and watch his friend wander into potential trouble without guarding his back.

~o~

It wasn't until all three of them were safe back in their own dimension, quickly examined and cleared by Emil and Victor, that Clark relaxed enough to give Chloe a fierce hug.

"I've missed you," he mumbled into the crook of her neck.

She stroked his dark hair, making soft reassuring sounds. "And I you," she admitted.

Finally he pulled away and sat down on a crate, dragging her with him, enjoying the feel of her sitting in his lap, cuddling. They sat there like that in silence, enjoying the feel of being in each others arms after being apart for so long.

She was the one who finally broke the silence. "He seems lonely," she said.

"He is," Clark murmured. "He has respect admiration and influence. And he is alone. Only other members of the League would even come close to understanding the pressure he's under." He hesitated before adding, "But I think only Batman comprehends the isolation. But it's his choice. Clark, that Clark, he wants love. And a family."

Chloe frowned. "He's with Lois."

"Yes."

"But you don't think she can understand him."

"Perhaps she could, but I don't think she wants to." Chloe's eyes widened in shock. "She puts him on a pedestal almost enshrined. Sure he falls but she expects him to get right back up there. She doesn't ask him to hold her hand and join her in the regular world."

Chloe opened her mouth then shut it. Their Lois had the same tendency for hero-worship and impractical expectations. Lois wanted it all or nothing, no in-between. "He needs someone."

"Yeah, but he's hung up on Lois." Like I was hung up on Lana, was the unvoiced but unmistakable implication.

Chloe winced. "Both are rather volatile and high-maintenance."

"Yeah."

"You and Lois got into quite a few shouting matches."

"That's the polite way of saying we got along like cats and dogs."

"You do have a volatile chemistry with Lois," Chloe allowed.

Clark snorted. "I know that Lois is like a keg of TNT and I'm a kid comparing to him."

"Hey! That's my cousin you're slighting!"

Clark gave her a pointed look. "Do you disagree with me?" he wanted to know.

"No," she admitted.

They were both silent for a while, enjoying the feel of each other.

Then Clark spoke. "I'm so sorry his Chloe is dead."

Chloe shrugged slightly. "You don't know if they would have hooked up like us," she pointed out.

"Maybe, but even if they didn't I think they would have been friends. A good and trustworthy friend is someone to be valued and cherished." Clark murmured.

Chloe blinked back her tears. It was true. She and Clark started off as friends.

"I just hope he finds that special someone," Clark whispered.

Chloe tightened her grip on her Clark. "I'm sure he will. He knows what to look for in a good match now. He seems ready to break up with Lois and look for someone new."

"I wish him best of luck in finding her."

There had to be other Kryptonian descendants in that world, women who would be a better match for him. Chloe loved her cousin but it didn't mean she was that Clark's best match. If she was then he would not be so curious to ask questions about Chloe and Clark.

"I'm certain he will."

And Chloe was. He was not her Clark but he was a Clark Kent raised by Jonathan and Martha Kent. Martha and Jonathan were strong hard-working people who would not have raised a quitter.

Clark Jerome Kent, Superman of the Justice League would find his someone and make a match. Just like Clark had with Chloe.

Chloe only hoped the Fortress would have the chance to deliver her gift to the new couple when it happened.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

The End.

**~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~**

AN: I have an idea for a possible sequel to come. How will JLverse Clark find his own equivalent for Chloe? But first my other exchanges, Big Bangs and WIPs

Review, Review, Review


End file.
